<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night "Wondering" by Teniserie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182560">Night "Wondering"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie'>Teniserie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures of Mew &amp; Mewtwo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate origins (by xxtc-96xx), Ash has no sense of self preservation whatsoever, Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gen, Mewtwo Needs a Hug (Pokemon), Misadventures of Mew &amp; Mewtwo, Randomness, Short: Mewtwo no Tanjou | The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin, xxtc-96xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While wandering outside at night, Mewtwo finds himself thinking about Ash Ketchum and his stay with the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based off of @xxtc-96xx Mew &amp; Mewtwo AU comic series on tumblr. (Link in the notes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanako | Delia Ketchum &amp; Mew (Pokemon), Hanako | Delia Ketchum &amp; Mewtwo (Pokemon), Hanako | Delia Ketchum &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mew &amp; Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mew &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mewtwo &amp; Mewtwo (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures of Mew &amp; Mewtwo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night "Wondering"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mewtwo found comfort in the stillness of the night. He enjoyed lathering himself in the cool night breeze that stirred every now and then, peppering his fur-covered skin. After a long, chaotic day, he could simply go out for a walk at night (leaving behind a note for Delia Ketchum due to some previous incident) and he'd find himself at peace once more. But tonight was different. He caught himself thinking again. Thinking about what exactly? Well, ever since he stayed with Ash, he noticed a change within himself. Well, he has changed since the first encounter when the boy basically jumped into the crossfire between him and Mew. Though no matter how tragic the clash was, the boy was given another chance at life, but then he realized, so was he.</p>
<p>Mewtwo always wondered to himself, what was so amazing about a "God" that people would worship him about? He didn't grasp the concept about religion. Then it clicked. He was no Christian or Buddhist, he was certainly an atheist. But it took him awhile to realize what gift was brought to him. Life. He would recall a mantra deep down in the depths of his mind, calling out to him and resonating in his ears, Life is wonderful.</p>
<p>Now, instead of becoming bewildered at the thought, he took in a deep breath and smiled. He smiled. He never thought he'd smile after everything he's been through. All the pain he was obliged to endure. But like a weight lifting off his chest, he felt grateful for the little things. Back then when he thought that his destiny was only to be enslaved to mankind, he now found out that he could pave his own path like everyone else and had the right to live his life just like everyone else. And getting the chance to grow, to laugh, to cry, to smile, to live.</p>
<p>He internally thanked Ash for showing him what it meant to truly be alive. To open up his blinders that casted him from the truth and not his misinterpreted perspective on the world. He didn’t have to be a human to know what it was like to be humane.</p>
<p>How life is truly a blessing and not a punishment, and he forgets that sometimes. But he reminds himself that it is what you do with it that determines your future, your destiny, most importantly, you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for my sappy writing and several spelling/grammatical errors, I'm not what you call "good." I hope you enjoyed it anyway!</p>
<p>Link to tc-96: https://xxtc-96xx.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>-Nyco</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>